Remembrance
by The Big Lazy Dragon
Summary: A GargoylesSlayer crossover. After the climactic battle between Buffy and Glory, the clan gathers in Sunnydale to say goodbye to their fallen friend.


Remembrance

Written by Donald E. Fleming II

Story concept by Donald E. Fleming II

Disclaimer: Original Gargoyles characters are the property of Disney and Buena Vistas Studios. Buffy, Angel, and other related characters are the property of Warner Bros. Other Gargoyle characters are the property of The Gargoyle Saga (TGS) writing staff. All characters are being used without permission of their creators.

_Note: This takes place immediately after 'The Gift', the fifth season WB series finale of 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer._

May 22, 2001 Nightstone Unlimited 

_Manhattan_

_The Office of Dominique Destine, CEO_

Dominique Destine was sitting back, looking over the financial page of the morning newspaper. She smiled as she saw that Nightstone's stock was on a steady rise, and she was about to call in her secretary to tell her she was going to head out for an early lunch when Candice called her on the intercom.

"Yes, Candice," she said lightly. "What is it? I was about to head out for lunch."

"There's a call on line two for you, Ms. Destine," Candice said.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"She claims that she's your niece," Candice said. "A Miss Dawn Summers. She sounds really upset."

"I don't..." she started, but then memory took over. _Dawn? _she thought. _Buffy's sister. _She had met Dawn for the 'first' time when Buffy brought her to Manhattan six months ago, after Maeve escaped from Avalon and allied herself with a powerful demon named Glory in order to open a Hellmouth in the middle of Central Park, but her memories told her that she had met the young girl from when she was in town with her mother Joyce while Buffy, Willow and Tara were trying to cure Oz. _Implanted memories, _Buffy had told her later, created by a group of monks who were trying to hide the Key from the hellgod Glorificus. At first, she had been upset by the revelation that someone had altered her memories, but she found it hard to hate the younger Summers sibling after she met her. After the unpleasantness with Maeve and Glory was over with, Buffy had asked her to take care of Dawn if anything were to happen to her.

"Let me talk to her," she said quickly.

"Yes, Ms. Destine," Candice said.

Dominique paused for a moment, waiting for the call to be transferred, and when it was, she heard crying on the other end.

"Hello?" she heard the young girl say. "Is someone there?"

"This is Dominique," she said. "I'm here, Dawn. What is it? What's happened?"

"Buffy..." she said, pausing as she tried to sniff back the tears. "Buffy's...dead."

The phone slipped out of Dominique's hand and fell to the floor. "No!" she gasped.

"Ms. Destine?" she could hear Dawn call out frantically. "Ms. Destine, are you there?"

Dominique sat there for a moment, shocked by the news, until her ears picked up Dawn's frantic cries over the phone. She reached down numbly and picked it back up.

"I'm...I'm here, Dawn," she said. "What...what happened? How..."

Dawn relayed the events of the past few days, beginning with Glory's attack on Spike and her assault on Tara, then Glory's discovery that Dawn was the key and the group's attempt to escape from her, trying to get to Manhattan in hopes that Demona could help them fight Glory, only to be ambushed by the Knights of Byzantium. Dawn began to cry again as she then told her about the fight between Glory and Buffy, and then Buffy's sacrifice in order to close the portal that they had been unable to prevent from opening.

"Dawn, I'm so sorry," she said, trying to comfort the girl. "I know that nothing I can say will make the pain go away, but you have to be strong now, especially for your mother..."

"Mom...Mom's gone, too," Dawn said.

"What?" she gasped. "When? How? Did Glory..."

"No," Dawn said. "The doctors said it was a complication of the surgery. She had an em...embo...something."

"An embolism?" she asked.

"I think that's what they called it," Dawn said.

"Why didn't you or Buffy call me?" she said, a little upset. "I promised your mother I would look after the two of you if something were to go wrong during the surgery..."

"We...we didn't want to bother you," Dawn said. "We knew how busy you always are..."

"I'm never _that_ busy," Dominique said. "Especially when it comes to the two of you." She looked at her watch. "Where are you right now?"

"I'm staying at Xander and Anya's," Dawn said.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Willow and Tara left a little while ago," Dawn said, still sniffling. "I think they went to Los Angeles to tell Angel."

"And Rupert?"

"He got called back to England," Dawn said. "He didn't want to go, but..."

"I understand," Dominique said. "The Council."

"Yeah," Dawn said.

"All right," she said. "Dawn, I want you to listen to me very carefully. Stay right where you are. I'm coming to get you."

"But..." she started.

"No buts," Dominique said. "I promised both your mother and Buffy I'd take care of you, and I intend to keep my word." She looked at her watch. "I'll fly out there as quickly as I can."

"O...okay," Dawn said.

"Don't worry, Dawn," Dominique said. "I'm going to take care of you. I promise."

She waited until she heard Dawn hang up the phone, then contacted her secretary. "Candice, I want you to clear my calendar," she said when her secretary entered the office. "I'm going to be out of town for a few days."

"Is something wrong?" Candice asked her.

"Yes," she said gravely. "Someone very close has died."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Ms. Destine," Candice gasped. "Is there anything..."

"No," Dominique said. "Just reschedule my meetings and tell the board of directors I'll be back in a few days. And call the airport. Have the jet readied for immediate departure."

"Understood, Ms. Destine," Candice said. After she left the office, Dominique picked up the phone and dialed a number. Then she hung up again. _No, _she thought. _I won't trust him with this information. I'll call..._ She dialed another number. _If anything, it should come from her, not Xanatos. _She listened as the phone ring, then waited as she heard someone on the other end pick up.

"Hello?" she heard someone ask tiredly.

"I'm sorry to wake you, detective," she said.

"Demona?" she heard Elisa groan. "What do you want? Can't it wait?"

"I'm sorry, but it can't," she said. "I...I just got a call from Dawn."

"Dawn?" Elisa asked. "Dawn who?"

"Dawn Summers," Dominique said. "Buffy's...sister."

The sadness in Dominique's voice finally began to filter through to Elisa's brain. "Why?" she asked, finally beginning to stir. "Is something wrong?"

Dominique sighed. "I'm afraid there is," she said, and then told Elisa Maza the news of Buffy's passing.

The Eyrie Building 

_Sunset_

Elisa looked at the stone gargoyles lining the wall, waiting for them to awaken so she could give them the sad news. She had to fight back a few tears that were even now threatening to spill over. _I can't believe it, _she thought. _I can't believe she's gone. This is going to devastate them._ Like herself, the clan liked Buffy. They had fought alongside her on more than one occasion, and viewed her as both a valued friend and a valued warrior. Her death was going to diminish them all.

"I think you're going to miss her the most," she said openly, moving to stand near Sata. "The two of you had a lot in common." Sata and Brooklyn and their kids had been the first of the clan to meet Buffy, last year during their TimeDancing.

"I think they all will, detective," Fox said.

"Yeah," Elisa said. "They will."

They stepped back as they heard the familiar cracking sound, which announced the awakening of the clan. The gargoyles broke through their stone skins with a roar as they greeted the night.

"Good evening, Elisa," Goliath said cheerfully. "It is good..." He stopped when he saw the grave look on Elisa's face. "What is wrong?" he asked.

"I've...got some bad news," she said. She turned to Fox. "Can you give us a few minutes?" she asked.

"Right," Fox said. She turned and headed back into the castle. Elisa turned back to face her clan.

"What is it, lass?" Hudson asked. "What's wrong?"

Elisa looked at Angela. "Your...mom got a call from Dawn this morning," she said. "Buffy's gone."

"Gone?" Angela asked, looking at her in confusion. "Gone where?"

Elisa's head drooped down.

"I think she means..." Goliath said.

"Nooo!" Angela moaned, realizing what had happened. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. Broadway quickly drew her close as she began to weep openly.

Sata looked at Elisa. She could see that the Ishimuran gargoyle was fighting back her own tears, but insisted on putting up a brave front for Graeme and Ariana, who were already beginning to cry. "How?" she asked.

"Buffy gave her life rescuing Dawn from Glory," Elisa said. "Glory found out that Dawn was the Key and tried to use her to open up a gateway to her own dimension. Buffy had to sacrifice her life to close it again."

"A...a noble death," Sata said shakily. Brooklyn quickly put his arms around her shoulders and held her and the twins as they began to cry.

"How did Oz take the news?" Lexington asked.

"He took it pretty hard," Elisa said. "I'm going to meet him and Demona at the airport."

"Why?" Goliath asked. "Where are you going?"

"To Sunnydale," Elisa said. "Demona's on her way out there to pick up Dawn and bring her here."

"Can't the child's mother..." Hudson started.

"Joyce...died...a few weeks ago," Elisa said. "She developed complications following her surgery, and..."

"Then there are two souls that need to be mourned," Goliath said.

"Yeah," Elisa said.

"Then we should all go," Goliath said. "Buffy was accepted as part of our clan, and her sister now needs our support."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Elisa said. She stepped up to her lavender mate, who scooped her up in his arms and, with the entire clan following, launched themselves into the night sky.

Sunnydale, California 

_Xander and Anya's apartment_

_Six hours later..._

Xander sat down, got up, walked around the apartment, and sat down again. Anya watched helplessly as her fiancé leaned forward, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"It's going to be all right, Xander," she said.

"No, it's not," he snapped. "Buffy's...gone," he said, unable to admit to himself that his dear friend was dead. "She's not coming back. She's never coming back." He got up and paced again.

"I know," she said. "And I know how you feel. Buffy was my friend, too. We're all going to miss her."

Xander stopped and looked at the former vengeance demon. He could see the tracks of tears on her face, which somehow stood out amongst the injuries she sustained during the battle with Glory's minions.

"But right now, we have to be strong," she said. "Dawn is going to need us to be there for her..."

There was a knock on the door. Xander quickly picked up a baseball bat, just in case it was one of Glory's minions, seeking revenge for her destruction, and headed for the door.

"Who is it?" he challenged.

"It's Willow," he heard a voice say.

Xander quickly opened the door. He found Willow standing in the hallway with Tara. And they weren't alone.

"Can I come in?" Angel asked.

"Yeah," Xander said. He set down the bat as Angel, Cordelia and Wesley entered the apartment. There was a brief moment of hesitation as Xander and Cordelia looked at each other nervously before Cordelia finally let out a sob and Xander took his former girlfriend in his arms, holding her tight as she cried.

"Where's Giles?" Wesley asked.

"He got called back to England," Xander said. "The Council felt that his job was done here now that Buffy's..." He paused again.

"Talk about cold-blooded," another voice said. Xander looked to see a tall, bald-headed black male standing in the doorway.

"Who?" Xander asked.

"This is Gunn," Cordelia said. "He works for us."

"Nice meetin' you," Gunn said. He entered the apartment and extended a hand towards Xander. Xander took it.

"Same here," he said.

"Where's Dawn?" Angel asked.

"Asleep in the next room," Anya said. "She's had a rough night."

"Has anyone called her father?" Wesley asked. "To let him know what has happened."

"We've tried," Xander said. "Still can't find him." He sighed heavily. "I mean, bad enough that we couldn't get in touch with him when Joyce...I mean, when..."

"It's okay, Xander," Willow said.

He took a deep breath before continuing. "He should be here. Now. Especially now that Buffy..."

There was another knock on the door. Willow turned and opened it.

"Can I..." the visitor asked.

Willow looked at the haggard face on the vampire at the door. She looked over at Xander.

"Yeah, you can come in, Spike," Xander said.

Spike entered the apartment, drawing a few stares from Angel and Cordelia. "Hullo," he said.

"Spike," Cordelia said icily. She turned her attention back to Xander. "Why..."

"It's a long story," Xander said.

"I'll bet," Cordelia said.

Wesley sat down and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes for a moment. "Have you begun to make arrangements?"

"Not yet," Xander said. "We were hoping to get in touch with Buffy and Dawn's dad, but with him still a no-show, it looks like we're going to have to take care of things ourselves."

"Has anyone gotten in touch with Demona?" Angel asked.

"I think Dawn called her a while ago," Anya said.

"Who's Demona?" Gunn asked.

"She's a gargoyle," Angel said. "Don't worry. She's someone you don't have to worry about."

"I hope you're right," he said.

There was another knock on the door.

"This is turning into Grand Central Station," Xander said. He went to the door and opened it. "And speaking of which..." he said as his eyes went wide.

"Hello, Mr. Harris," Demona said, standing out in the hall. "May we come in?"

"We?" Gunn said.

Xander stepped aside as eleven gargoyles and three humans entered the apartment. One of the humans was Oz, who went over to Willow and gave her a tight hug. The hybrid clone Delilah stepped forward and rested her hand on Willow's shoulder in support. One of the other two humans caused a bit of a stir.

"Giles!" Willow said, surprised. "How..."

"I decided that the Council can go to Hell for all I care," Giles said.

"Good for you, Rupe," Spike said.

"Thank you, Spike," he said, a bit sarcastically. "So, as soon as my flight touched down at Kennedy in New York, I hopped off the flight in order to come back here." He went over to Demona. "Demona was kind enough to give me a lift."

"Must've been a long flight with you carrying him," Gunn said.

"And you are..." Demona started.

"Charles Gunn," he said, extending his hand. "I work with Wesley and Angel."

"I see," Demona said. _Obviously, Angel hasn't told him my secret yet. Which is just fine by me._

"I guess you heard," Xander said. "About Buffy."

"Yeah," Elisa said. "We heard."

"Buffy's loss has diminished us all," Goliath said. "If there is anything I or my clan can do..."

"The thought is appreciated, Goliath," Xander said. "Thanks."

The bedroom door opened, and Dawn Summers stepped into the room. She took one look at the azure gargess and rushed forward. Demona caught her and held her as she began crying.

"I'm so glad you're here," she sobbed.

Demona looked at the confused expression on everyone's face. "I promised her mother and sister I would look after her if anything were to happen," she admitted.

"Are you certain that is a good idea?" Wesley asked. "I mean, she is..."

"I've already discussed it with Demona at length during the flight down here," Giles said. "Dawn will be better off in her care, where Glory's minions and the Knights can't possibly get to her."

"Knights?" Elisa asked.

"The Knights of Byzantium," Giles said. "Their goal was to destroy the Key to prevent it from falling into Glory's hands. Now that Glory's gone, someone else may try to use Dawn for some other purpose, which means the Knights may still try to harm her."

"And there's still the fact that Glory's followers are still out there," Tara said.

"Yes," Giles said. "I think it best if Dawn were to remain in Demona's custody. At least for now."

Dawn pulled back from Demona. "I don't think that's a good idea," she said, tears still streaming down her face. "I mean, it's my fault Buffy's dead. Everyone around me always gets hurt and dies."

"That is utter nonsense," Demona snapped. "You can't hold yourself responsible for the actions of others, especially in regards to evil creatures such as Glory. Believe me, piling guilt on yourself is not the answer."

"But..." Dawn started.

"I told you before," she said, pointing a finger at Dawn's nose. "No buts. You are coming home with me, and that's final."

"You should listen to her, Nibbler," Spike said. "Arguing with her is only asking for more trouble."

"O...okay," she said.

Demona held Dawn at arms length for a few moments, then released her. "I think you should get ready to leave," she said.

"But, what about..." she started.

"Let us handle that," Demona said. She turned towards Angela and Broadway. "Can the two of you go with her and help her to pack?" She paused as she considered Goliath. "With your permission, of course."

"Of course," he said, noting for a moment that she had asked Angela to help Dawn, instead of simply commanding her. _Buffy's passing must have touched her deeper than I would have thought possible, _he thought. He waited until Angela and Broadway left with Dawn before turning to the others. "There is a custom among our kind. When a member of the clan falls, it is a tradition to hold a Remembrance ceremony, to honor their memory." He looked at Giles and Wesley. "Are you familiar with the custom?"

"Yes," Giles said. "You wish to hold the ceremony in honor of Buffy's memory?"

"I think she would be honored," Elisa said.

"Is there anything we need to do?" Xander asked.

"Not really, lad," Hudson said. "The ceremony is to allow the clan a chance to say good-bye to the deceased by gathering around the body and sharing their fondest memories. Afterwards, the mate or closest friend of the fallen would carry to body to the cave by the sea. Of course, ye may do things a little differently."

"Of course," Giles said. He turned to Demona. "Will you be staying for the ceremony?"

"I am," she said. "I cannot take Dawn with me until she has had a chance to say good-bye to her sister." She turned towards Goliath. "I will be back shortly," she said. "There are some things I need to take care of."

"Of course," he said.

She turned towards Willow and Tara. "If the two of you could come with me?"

"Why?" Willow asked.

"There are some loose ends that need to be 'tidied up'," she said as she turned towards the door.

Goliath caught the determination in her voice. He reached out and caught her by the arm. "What are you up to, Demona?" he asked.

"The less you know, the better," she said. She pulled her arm free and headed for the door. Willow and Tara shared a concerned look before following the immortal gargess.

"I think I'll go with her," Elisa said.

"Elisa, are you sure that is wise?" Goliath asked.

"Don't worry, Goliath," Elisa said. "I'll be careful." She gave Goliath a quick peck on the cheek before following the three out the door.

Doc's Shop 

Doc was putting things into a trunk, getting ready to leave. _Glorificus was gone, _he thought. _His job was done. Now he had to..._ He paused as he looked towards the window, hearing a strange chanting outside. _That sounds like..._

The wall exploded, the force of the blast throwing him backwards. He landed hard.

"I had a feeling we'd be seeing each other again," he heard a familiar voice say. He looked up and saw a winged figure enter the room.

"Hello, my dear," he said, looking up as Demona stalked towards him. She reached down and grabbed him by the throat.

"You have no idea how I wished I'd never see you again," she said, giving Doc a hard shake. "But given the circumstances..." Growling, she tossed Doc towards the wall.

"Demona," another voice called out. He looked up to see a human female in a red bomber jacket enter the shop, flanked by two of the Slayer's friends.

"Stay out of this, detective," Demona snapped back.

"I can't let you kill him," Elisa said. "Let the courts handle him..."

"Your 'human' justice system means nothing to one such as him," Demona said as she stood over Doc, her eyes blazing blood red. "He is not..."

Doc kicked out, catching Demona in the stomach, and knocking the immortal gargess back. Demona collided with Elisa, and the two of them went down in a tangle of limbs.

"Now, if you will excuse me," Doc said. "I have somewhere to be right at the moment." He looked at the two witches, almost daring them to try something.

Willow looked at Tara, and they linked hands as they began chanting.

"Do you really think..." he started.

Their eyes flashed, and Doc found himself rendered immobile. He frowned as he fought against the force holding him.

"Now that was uncalled for," he said.

"True," Demona said as she picked herself up off of Elisa. "But necessary." She walked over to the immobilized demon. "If you thought that you would go unpunished for what you did to Dawn..."

"She was fulfilling her role," Doc said. "She is the Key after all."

"And you think that gave you the right to assault her," Demona hissed.

"All for the glory of the beauteous Glorificus," he said.

Demona growled at him. "Well, your mighty Glory is dead now," she said.

"Alas, yes," he said. He seemed to sigh in regret. "Now, if you would be so kind as to release me..."

"You are not going anywhere," Demona said coldly. Her fingers fastened around his throat. "Except to join Glory in Hell." Suddenly, her other hand shot forward, punching into his chest. Elisa jumped back as blood sprayed from the wound.

"Demona!" she cried out in protest.

Demona ignored her, her teeth gritted together in determination as she kept her eyes locked with Doc's own surprised expression. She found his heart quickly enough and pulled it from his chest, her hand and arm covered with blue gore and her chest covered with the demon's blood. She released her hold on Doc's throat and he collapsed to the floor.

Demona turned to see Elisa holding her hand over her mouth while Tara was by the hole in the wall, the sound of her retching reaching her ears. "Willow," she said, noting the surprised look on the young witch's face.

"Right," Willow said, finally getting over the shock of seeing Demona's act of savagery. She took a pouch out of her bag and approached Demona, blanching slightly as she saw that Doc's bloody heart was still beating. She sprinkled some powder onto the heart and uttered an incantation. The heart burst into flames in Demona's hand, and behind them, Doc's body glowed a bright red before it too was consumed by flames.

"Was that really necessary?" Elisa asked, color finally beginning to return to her cheeks as she watched Doc's body being consumed.

"Yes," Demona said flatly. She dropped the burning heart on the floor. "Destroying his heart is the only means of killing a demon like him."

"That's not what I meant, Demona," Elisa said. "And you know it."

Demona turned to look at Elisa squarely in the eye. "What do you want me to say, detective? Did I find it necessary to kill him because of what he had done? Because he was responsible for Buffy's death?" She looked at Doc's burning corpse. "Can you honestly believe that he deserved to be allowed to live when she had to sacrifice herself to save her sister?"

Elisa looked at the corpse on the floor. "I guess not," she said, but then looked back at Demona. "But that was for the courts to decide, not you."

"You presume too much on our truce, detective," she said.

"Maybe," Elisa said as she saw Willow going over to support Tara. "Or maybe it's just that I don't want you dragging them down that same road you were on once. You know how bloody that road is."

"This wasn't revenge, detective," Demona said. "This was retribution."

"It's still the same thing in my book," Elisa said. She tossed one last look at Doc's charred corpse before heading over to Willow and Tara's side, helping the young witch to escort her friend out of the shop.

Demona frowned at the corpse. _This time, he would stay dead, _she thought. "Perhaps in your book, it's the same thing, detective," she said, absently kicking at the charred remains. "But not in mine." She turned and followed Elisa and the two witches back to Xander Harris' apartment.

_Three days later..._

They gathered around the gravesite, watching as Buffy Anne Summers was laid to rest. It was a private ceremony, with only Buffy's closest friends and the clan allowed to attend. Dawn watched as the pallbearers; Goliath and Brooklyn, Giles and Xander, and Angel and Spike, brought the casket forward and set it down over the open grave.

"In accordance to tradition, lass," Hudson said to Dawn. "It falls on you to make the first statement."

"I...I don't know if I can," she said.

"'Tis okay, lass," the elder gargoyle said. "Just say what is in yuir heart."

Dawn stepped forward and looked down at the casket holding her sister's body.

"I've known Buffy all my life," she said finally. "Which I guess comes from being her kid sister. At least I'm supposed to be her sister. I'm still trying to sort out the whole 'Key' thing."

"It's not important, Dawn," Demona said.

"Right," she said. "But even after I found out about that, that I was the Key, Buffy was there, trying to protect me. I thought that it was because it was her job, with her being the Slayer, but it was more than that. She did it because I _was _her sister, and that was more important to her than anything else." Dawn felt a tear begin to fall and she didn't try to stop it. "She gave her life to protect me, because deep down, I was her sister, and I always will be, no matter what."

Demona stepped forward and wrapped her wing around Dawn's shoulders, pulling her to the side as the rest of the mourners stepped forward.

"Buffy was...unconventional," Giles said. "When I first saw her, my first thought was 'How could this 'girl' possibly be the Slayer? She's so flighty and undisciplined'. But over time, I saw just how wrong I was. She saved the world time and time again, and not once did she abandon her duties as Slayer." He looked down at the casket. "Even when all seemed lost, she was there for us."

Xander stepped forward next, offering his own words, telling them how he and Willow had first met Buffy and how she changed their lives forever when she saved them from Darla, then Willow and Cordelia stepped forward and finally Oz, the original Scooby core. After that, Tara said a few words of her own, followed by Anya. Then Angel offered his own words, followed by Spike and then Wesley. Gunn held back; he'd never met Buffy, and it seemed that any words he could offer would seem hollow. Then it was the clan's turn to offer their condolences.

"Buffy was a fine young woman," Goliath said. "A noble spirit, and a valued friend. I think I can speak for all when I say that there will never be another quite like her."

"When I first met her," Demona said. "I was trying to recover something that had been stolen from me by Mayor Wilkins. I knew little of the Slayer, only what I had heard over the centuries, and so I saw her as nothing more than an annoyance when she tried to keep the jewel I was after away from me. Had I known what kind of impact she would have on all our lives, I probably would have looked at her differently from the start." She looked at Dawn. "She will be missed."

"There was something about her that made you trust her," Elisa said. "I don't know, maybe it was the fact that she could handle herself in a situations a lot of cops I know would cringe at the thought of." Her hand grazed the wood of the casket. "You would have made a dynamite cop, Buffy," she said.

Brooklyn and Sata stepped forward next, offering their own words. Brooklyn marveled at her sense of humor in tense situations, while Sata spoke of her skills as a warrior, a worthy heir to the title of Slayer. Broadway and Angela were next, though Broadway had to cut it short when Angela broke down in tears. Graeme and Ariana were next, saying that they really liked Buffy, and Greame admitted to a bit of a crush on the Slayer, and that he wished he'd had a chance to tell her.

Lex offered a few words next, followed by Delilah who had a hard time getting the words out as grief overtook her, rendering her fledgling vocabulary skills useless, as was the case in any time she was emotionally distressed. Oz finally drew her aside to comfort her. The last to speak was Hudson, who saw in her a noble spirit and was surprised by the maturity in someone so young.

"And so we lay the body of Buffy Anne Summers to rest," Giles said. "May her spirit and love live on in all of us."

"Amen," Xander said.

Then they watched as the casket containing Buffy's body was slowly lowered into the ground. Eleven gargoyles, four close friends, two Watchers, one former LA gang member, one New York City Police detective...

...And one disembodied spirit.

_Buffy watched as they laid her mortal remains to rest._

"_So this is it, huh," she said to the presence she felt behind her. She turned and looked at the spirit of the First Slayer. "This is my reward then? No bright light. No fanfare. Just you?"_

"_Death is your gift," the primal Slayer said._

"_That's all you've got to say?" she asked._

"_There is no need for anything more."_

"_I think there is," Buffy said. "You were supposed to be my guide. So guide me."_

_The first Slayer stood up and turned, pointing. Buffy looked at the door that opened before her. "Where does that lead?" she asked._

"_Your destiny," the Slayer said._

_Buffy took a hesitant step towards the door. Odd that she didn't feel drawn towards it, she thought. "Am I going to see my mother again?" she asked._

"_What makes you think that is where the door leads?" the slayer said._

"_Then where does it go?"_

"_Your destiny."_

_Buffy stepped through the door, finally understanding what the first Slayer was telling her._

In the months that followed, Dawn would continue to mourn the loss of her sister, but each day, the pain was less. Demona kept the promise she'd made to Buffy and Joyce, watching after Dawn and keeping her safe. The adoption proceedings went smoothly, and barely a month had passed before Dominique Destine became Dawn's legal guardian.

Xander and Anya were married three months after Buffy's passing. To ensure that everything went smoothly, they held the ceremony at the castle in New York, as far away from the Hellmouth as possible. Oz was Xander's best man, and in a show of how much control he had attained over his transformations, the ceremony was held under the light of the full moon. Willow and Tara made for perfect bridesmaids, while Dawn stood by Anya's side as maid-of-honor. Delilah caught the bridal bouquet.

Angel and Cordelia returned to Los Angeles with Gunn and Wesley after the funeral. There was still Wolfram and Hart to deal with, and they wanted to be done with them as soon as possible. Lindsey McDonald's recent departure meant they had one less enemy to deal with, but they were not about to let their guard down.

Willow and Tara took over the management of 'The Magic Box', keeping Anya on staff as cashier and consultant for a few of the more 'potent' items that came into their possession. Xander returned to his job as a construction worker, but found that he ended up having a lot of free time to spend with his wife. For some reason, the usual chaos that gripped Sunnydale while Buffy was alive seemed to die down with her passing. Giles returned to London, but resigned his post as Watcher in protest to the demands of the Council to turn over the Key, which he and Demona had absolutely no intention of doing. He ended up in Soho, where he renewed a friendship with a pair of gargoyles at a small shop he knew...

Spike spent less time in his crypt, choosing to spend as much time as he could by Buffy's grave, drinking himself into oblivion, hoping to finally pass out unnoticed before dawn so that the sun could end his suffering. But that retreat was denied him, usually by Willow, Tara or Xander, who knew better than anyone how much he was suffering her loss. _One day though... _he thought.

In Manhattan, it was business as usual, though the clan seemed to carry themselves as if a weight had been added to their shoulders. Buffy's death had affected them all, particularly when it came to dealing with vampires and demons. With the Slayer gone, they had to be ever vigilant until the next Slayer appeared. Elisa and Goliath promised Giles they would keep a watch out for any young girls of Buffy's age who seemed to be possessed of unusual strength and stamina.

For the rest of the world, the passing of Buffy Summers went largely unnoticed. Across the Atlantic, a war broke out between neighboring countries. A flood wiped out crops on farms along the Mississippi, raising prices at the grocery stores. A shuttle mission went along as scheduled, adding yet another piece to a growing international project that promised to bring countries together.

A child was born...

An old woman died...

...And on the isle of Avalon, in a hollow hill, a sleeping Slayer awakened.

The End...?


End file.
